The dream
by RubyEclipse
Summary: Questa è una fanfics scritta da mia sorella. Ognuno di noi sogna. Qualche volta qualcuno vede nel sogno una realtà.


THE DREAM

Hermione si svegliò di sopprassalto.

Ancora. Ancora una volta l' immagine di quel luogo era impresso nella sua memoria.Quante volte era successo? Venti, trenta... Sempre lo stesso posto: una chiesa, il dolce pendio di un terrapieno e poi l'acqua.

L'acqua che scorreva in mezzo ad alti alberi. Una chiavica, quella usata dai contadini per l' irrigazione dei campi.

Hermione era elettrizzata tutte le volte che quest' immagine le si presentava davanti la ricacciava gentilmente in un

angolino appartato della sua memoria.

Ma stavolta era diverso. Durante il sogno, quando le si presentava la massiccia figura della chiavica aveva alzato lo sguardo e,

sopra uno dei due muretti di cemento che contenevano la saracinesca, aveva visto due scarponi, o meglio due scarponi

checontenevano due piedi. Una persona. Chi poteva essere? Un uomo, visto che gli scarponi erano grandi e tozzi. Oppure una

donna? Le calzature erano sfiorate dall' orlo di un abito di tessuto di lana: un cappotto!

Quel giorno perHermione iniziò qualcosa che per lei divenne un piacevole gioco nei momenti di pausa dai suoi pensieri.

Sentiva che

quel luogo andava da lei perchè lei non avrebbe mai potuto cercarlo. Il posto non le dava particolari sensazioni di amenità e

bellezza. Come un corteggiatore che simette in mostra ma che non avrà mai alcuna possibilità di successo. Gratificante sì ma

troppo banale, troppo insistente!

E poi il mare con i suoi spazi infiniti, le spiagge calde e dorate, la mente che vagava sulle ali dei gabbiani per ritrovarsi, sazia e

sopita, fra gli effluvi serali della macchia meditterranea. L' estate. La vacanza nell' abbaglio accecante delle isole greche.

Quel posticino modesto modesto: dimenticato.

Ma un giornoHermione andò per funghi con degli amici di Grifondoro. Aveva

organizzato una gita vicino al fiume dove c' erano boschi ricchi di

chiodini, quei particolari funghi che ricordano, dal loro nome popolare la forma di chiodi e che crescono, nella stagione

autunnale, in certe zone delle pianure padane.

Di funghi non se ne trovavano, già altri erano passati dai boschi prima di loro: lo testimoniavano gli ampi sventramenti di muschi

e terriccio vicino ai gelsi. Cafoni!

Era adirata: la sua sensibilità ecologista non riusciva a sopportare la maleducazione verso

la natura.Ma ecco un fungo: un pò grande per essere un chiodino.Lo prende, lo annusa, è bianco. Il colore non è giusto

"Massì, tanto qui di funghi velenosi non ne crescono" Lo porta alla bocca: il sapore è gustoso...

Ancora quel sogno e, stavolta il rumore. Lo scalpiccio degli scarponi e il suono ovattato della terra rimossa.

Hermione è sveglia. Quanto avrà dormito? Fa freddo e intorno è buio.

Ma il rumore continua non fa parte del sogno.

Oltre agli alberi una croce luminosa.ha paura corre verso la luce: "Là, forse ci sarà una strada, incontrerò qualcuno."

Sbuca in una radura ed eccola la Chiesa. Più in là il declivio.

I rumori aumentano: "Sarà un contadino che sta lavorando."Hermione si dirige verso il punto da dove provengono i suoni: il

silenzio della boscaglia la terrorizza.

Tre sagome sono intente a scavare. "Meno male, mi porteranno al paese più vicino." Hermione

osserva meglio: tre cappottoni, tre militari, le divise sembrano logore, gli elmetti arrugginiti. Non crede ai suoi occhi: i tre

sembrano la riesumazione di soldati. "Non è possibile."Hermione è impietrita mentre i tre trasportano una pentola sotto la

chiavica, in mezzo all' acqua.

Chiude gli occhi:"Sto impazzendo" e il cuore vuole uscirle dal petto.

Silenzio: il rumore è cessato. Le palpebre si riaprono. La fievole luce della croce illuminata della chiesa rischiara un ruscelletto

irriguo fiancheggiato da una fila di alberi.

Il luogo ora è deserto, non vi è nessuna presenza inquietante.Hermione si lascia cadere esausta sul terreno. Un luccichio: la

moneta dorata è lì, vicino alla sua mano. La prende e la stringe come un automa.

"Che giorno è? Che ore sono?" Si chiede.

E' da poco passata la mezzanotte del 31 Ottobre, la notte di Samhain quando i cancelli dell' Aldilà si aprono e i più fortunati

riescono a vivere esperienze uniche.Hermione poteva impossessarsi della pentola nascosta e del suo antico tesoro ma si

accontentò di quell' unica moneta come talismano.

Non rivelò mai a nessuno il luogo del sogno.


End file.
